


Kim Mingi got bubblegum in Park Wooyoung's hair!

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single Parents, Single dad hongjoong, Teacher!!Yeosang!!!!, Toddlers wooyoung and mingi, im the worst atiny ever, jongho isn't even here nxnsnd, single dad seonghwa, very important, yall know how this goes, yunsan are there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hongjoong's son gets bubblegum stuck in a kid's hair.He gets a call from a very angry dad.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO
> 
> So I had this idea while I was watching some movie about single parents. I dont even know how the movie is called.
> 
> Ps: hongjoong's nickname for mingi here is 'minigi' bc I was talking to a friend about this story and she said something like "it's like a tiny version of mingi right? Mini + Mingi = Minigi lol"
> 
> And I thought that shit was adorable so I decided to add it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hongjoong was overworked, he knew, he was aware of this-

"Your face looks like a hamster pooped and peed on it, then a cat decided it was a good place to scratch, then a dog drooled all over it-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Yunho"

Yunho sighed and fell back in the couch.

Yunho was currently Hongjoong's only friend. The guy was a backup dancer and choreographer for the same company Hongjoong was a producer for.

They were both working on a song for a girl group that was seven months away from debuting.

The expectations were high, the girls had already shown their potential to the public so they all expected Hongjoong's song and Yunho's choreography to be excellent.

Those girls were so talented and Hongjoong wanted that song to be exceptional, wanted it to be so special that the girls would immediately become well known.

"There's only a month and a half left, I've got like half of it figured out but-" Hongjoong groaned, pulling at his hair "Mingi told me last night that he needs a Spider-Man suit for school and he wants to shoot real webs out of his wrists and you know I can't deny him anything-"

"Then get him the damn Spider-Man suit and the web shooters!"

"It's easy for you say it! You won't spend half your income in a thing your son's gonna use once!"

Yunho shook his head disapprovingly, his eyes narrowed "if Mingi were my son, I would hire Tom Holland to swing him around New York-"

Hongjoong threw a pillow to his friend.

"Anyway, Mingi has been in my neighbor's apartment for hours now. I've got to go and cuddle him"

Yunho groaned as he got up from the couch "tell little man I'm sorry for not going to our play date last week"

"We don't need you, he said that his papa is just right. You can just not go anymore"

Yunho hit his arm as they made their way out of the studio.

"I was just really tired. Tell him that this Friday there's nothing that can stop me from playing with him"

Hongjoong laughed as they stood in front of the company's building "you don't have to, you know"

"I want to. Mingi is like my only friend at this point"

Hongjoong let out a huff as Yunho laughed and flinched away from Hongjoong's playful hits.

"I'm your friend too, asshole!"

"You don't like my cookies, Mingi does!"

"Ok, bye. I'm not going to lose my time with you"

Yunho started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Tell Mingi I'm sorry and that I love him and that I'm going to gift him a plushie!"

"Stop spoiling my child!"

"Never!"

Hongjoong snorted and started to walk towards the coffee shop that was not so far from there. It had Mingi's favorite cookies and milkshakes.

He bought three cookies and a chocolate milkshake for Mingi and a black coffee for him.

Hongjoong walked home with all the speed his short legs let him have, while trying to not to spill Mingi's milkshake or drop his cookies.

When he finally got to the apartment complex, he knocked on his neighbor's door and waited.

"Papa! San hyung, do you think papa's here?"

Hongjoong felt a smile stretch his lips just by hearing Mingi's voice.

"I don't know, little man-" San opened the door "yep, it's papa"

Mingi let out a long high pitched scream and ran out, crashing against Hongjoong's legs.

"Papa! You're finally here! I got so much to tell you!"

San went back inside to get Mingi's little paw patrol backpack "he's got homework to do" Mingi whined at that "I was helping him but I got distracted and we started a pillow fight"

"Don't worry, thank you for helping him and taking care of him"

San shrugged "he's a little ball of energy, I don't mind having him around- actually, could you two come to my apartment on Friday night? I promised him a sleepover with all my plushies"

Uh, shit. What should he-

"Let's see how my little man behaves in school until Friday. It's going to be your reward for being a good boy"

Hongjoong tapped Mingi's little nose with a finger when Mingi looked up at him, his eyes filled with hope.

Mingi turned to San "hyung, I'm goin to be a very good boy!

San chuckled, kneeling down to hug Mingi "I do hope so, Mingi. I already told Shiber you're going to come"

Mingi's expression changed immediately to one more serious as he nodded firmly "I won't disappoint Shiber, hyung"

Hongjoong laughed at Mingi's tone. San almost did, trying to keep the act up for Mingi.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Mingi"

"See you, hyung!"

Hongjoong mumbled a 'thank you' as San got back into his apartment and closed his door.

They started to walk through the hallway. Their apartment was five doors away from San's.

"How was your day, Minigi?"

"It was great!" Mingi jumped, arms in the air to emphasize his point "I painted something for you in my art class but it's a secret so I'm not going to say a word!"

Hongjoong pouted "when will you be able to show it to me?"

"I don't know" said the boy, a little smirk on his face "I really don't"

Of course he knew.

"It's a shame, Minigi. Anyway, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great"

Mingi hummed and his eyes finally landed on the paper bag in Hongjoong's hand.

"Papa, you bought cookies?"

Hongjoong hummed as took his keys out of his pocket and opened their door. Mingi ran in, going to the kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I'm ready, papa!"

Hongjoong snorted as he took his shoes off and left the coffee, the cookies and Mingi's milkshake on the countertop.

"Ready for what, Minigi?"

"To do my homework!"

Hongjoong stopped moving to rise an eyebrow at his son.

 _'Let's see how long this lasts'_ he thought.

Mingi couldn't stay still for more than ten minutes, not even to save his own life.

"That's great, Minigi. Just give me a minute"

Hongjoong went to his own room to put his pajamas on and leave his backpack somewhere on the floor.

He went to the kitchen and found Mingi already pulling his little exercise book out of his backpack.

"Oh, maths" mumbled Hongjoong as he sat next to his son "in the last parents' meeting, your teacher said you were getting better at maths"

Mingi nodded proudly "I know the answer to almost all the questions but I need to be even better! Park Wooyoung keeps making fun of me for not knowing some answers!"

Mingi huffed and took one of his pencils, starting with the math exercises.

Hongjoong just sat there frowning.

"Wait, Mingi. What does this kid say to you?"

Mingi looked up at him with a little smile "he says I'm dumb and tells other kids to not to play with me-"

"What the-?"

Hongjoong could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face heat up with anger. He ran a hand through his hair and fanned himself, as of that could make his anger go away.

"But you don't have to worry, papa! I gave Park Wooyoung what he deserves!"

Hongjoong looked at his son with big eyes. He cupped Mingi's face with his hands, squeezing his little adorable cheeks slightly.

"Oh, no, Minigi. What did you do to that kid?"

Mingi giggled cutely and put his hands on Hongjoong's face.

"I...put bubblegum in his hair" he whispered, giggling some more.

Hongjoong almost had a heart attack.

"Kim Mingi, that's not right. You should have told me about this. I could have talked with your teacher and this kid's parents"

Mingi pouted, letting go of Hongjoong's face.

"I'm sorry, papa...I just wanted him to stop-" Mingi's lower lip wobbled slightly and his eyes filled up with tears.

Hongjoong could only coo and hug his boy. He hated to see Mingi cry.

"I wanted him to stop telling other kids to not to play with me! I had many friends! Now I have none!"

Hongjoong almost cursed out the kid. No one had the right to say and do something like that to his son.

He would have a word or two with Park Wooyoung's parents.

Hongjoong kissed his son's cheeks many times, until Mingi was giggling and trying to get away.

"You're not dumb, Minigi. You know that, right?"

"I'm not sure...sometimes I don't know the answers and...I feel bad"

"It's okay if you don't know all the answers all the time. That doesn't mean you're dumb"

Hongjoong sighed, getting up to grab his coffee, the cookies and the milkshake.

"Let's just do our best, yeah? I know you're really smart" he kissed the top of Mingi's head "I love you. Let's do our best, that's all we can do"

"Okay, papa. I love you too! This much!"

Mingi opened his arms and stretched them out. He was smiling again and Hongjoong could feel relief wash over him.

"Well, thank you, Minigi. Now, let's do your homework while we have our drinks"

Mingi was really struggling in some parts, like when he had to multiply or divide.

Hongjoong struggled to help sometimes, because he didn't do so good in school. He had used his phone to help both of them with the damn math homework.

Mingi was brushing his teeth while he begged Hongjoong to let him sleep in his room, when Hongjoong's phone rang in his pocket.

He frowned when he saw that it was a unknown number. He still picked up the call, just out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, hi. Is this Kim Hongjoong? Kim Mingi's father?"_

"Uh, yes?"

The man at the other end took a deep breath.

_"Today, your son got bubblegum stuck in my son's hair. Now, I don't know what kind of savage you're raising-"_

Hongjoong's blood boiled. He saw red.

"Are you calling my son a savage, asshole?"

_"So what if I am"_

A few horrible words were at the tip of Hongjoong's tongue but Mingi choose that moment to run out the bathroom.

"Papa, look at my teeth! Papa, look!"

"Minigi, sweety- your teeth are amazing just- can you go wait for me in bed? Please?"

Mingi frowned but nodded slowly "and can I take bear with me?"

Hongjoong sighed as he put a hand over his forehead. Fuck that awfully big, annoying bear-

"Yes, Minigi, of course. I love bear"

"Thank you, papa! Don't take too long!"

Hongjoong sighed and tried to regain his composure as he saw Mingi ran to get bear.

"Just so you know, your son has been bullying Mingi. He calls my son dumb and tells his friends to not to play with him. You're the one raising a future jock, mucle head, dumbass boy"

_"Are you for fucking real-? You know what? You and I will solve this tomorrow with the boys' teacher. I do hope you know that you're teaching your son to lie and abuse other innocent kids-"_

"Fuck off. See you tomorrow, dickhead"

Hongjoong hung up and just stood there kicking the air and snarling at no one. He took a couple of deep breaths and went to brush his teeth quickly.

He turned all the lights off and ran to his room.

Mingi was laying there on the bed, hugging bear tightly and watching paw patrol like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

Hongjoong turned off the lights of his room and laid next to his son.

Mingi moved to put his head on Hongjoong's chest while still hugging that fucking huge bear.

"Just twenty more minutes, Minigi. Tomorrow is a very important day"

"Why, papa?" Whispered Mingi, already sounding sleepy.

"Nothing special, it's just as important as any other day. Every day in school is important"

Mingi was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, papa"

Mingi fell asleep immediately after and Hongjoong turned off the tv.

Tomorrow, he would fucking destroy that motherfucker.

-

"Papa, why is bear on the floor?"

Hongjoong kicked it off the bed, that's why.

"I don't know, Minigi. Maybe he likes to sleep there"

Hongjoong finished styling his dark blue hair and gave himself a once over.

He looked great. Hongjoong would have the privilege to say that he destroyed Park Wooyoung's parents while looking like he had run out of a magazine.

He then helped Mingi dry his hair and put on his underwear. Hongjoong looked out Mingi's window.

It was cold outside.

He made sure to dress Mingi with multiple layers of clothes, finishing with a beanie, a fluffy scarf and equally fluffy gloves.

He made sure Mingi had his homework in his backpack and put his wallet, keys and phone on the pockets of his jeans and his leather jacket.

They got out. Mingi could barely move his arms because of how many clothes he was wearing.

He looked adorable and Hongjoong would rather have him taking off clothes for half an hour than falling ill.

"Papa, can we buy cookies?"

"How about sandwiches and tea?"

"I like the ones with lettuce!"

Hongjoong chuckled and fixed Mingi's beanie and scarf before getting out of the building "I know, Minigi"

"Papa, will we walk outside of that shop with puppies?"

"Yes, I think we're near"

Mingi squealed and took Hongjoong's hand, jumping from time to time.

"Papa, can I have a puppy someday?"

_'Yes, when you live on your own'_

"I don't know, I will think about it"

"Great!"

They went into a restaurant that had pictures of families everywhere. It was kind of weird, but Hongjoong wouldn't be the one to judge. He was hungry and had with him a toddler that vibrated with excitement every time he saw something he liked.

One of the ways to keep Mingi quiet and calm was to put food in front of him.

He ordered a mug of tea (a plastic cup for Mingi, Hongjoong wouldn't risk him dropping a mug that he would have to pay later). The waitress even offered to give Mingi a paper straw.

Hongjoong choose one of the sandwiches that had chicken, tomatoes, lettuce and some garlic sauce.

Mingi choose the same one, just without the chicken, the tomatoes and the garlic sauce.

Hongjoong helped Mingi take off his scarf and gloves so he could eat more comfortably. Hongjoong pulled out his phone and checked the hour.

They had an hour to spare.

Maybe they had gone out too early? Maybe-

"Papa, papa, the food!"

"I hope you enjoy it!" said the waitress, way too excited for a Tuesday morning.

Mingi clapped excitedly as the waitress put the food on their table. The waitress smiled at Mingi before walking away.

They began to eat, Hongjoong having to scold Mingi plenty of times so he would slow down a little.

"It's just really good, papa!"

"Yes, Minigi but you're going to get a stomachache if you eat too fast"

"Okay!"

Mingi was so messy. Hongjoong would barely have time to enjoy his food because he had to clean Mingi's hands or the boy would just wipe them off on his clothes, he had to clean Mingi's face or the boy would just use his sleeve.

Those were expensive clothes, alright? Mingi just couldn't ruin them with oil or any other thing.

When they finished, Hongjoong stood up and paid for the food. He put the scarf and gloves back on Mingi and they made their way out.

"Papa, I think I'm really full!"

"That's good, Minigi-"

Hongjoong stopped in front of a poodle of water on the ground. Everyone were just jumping over it or-

"Papa, a poodle! Yes!"

The boy ran forward and Hongjoong almost bad a little heart attack.

Mingi wasn't wearing his boots! He would get his shoes all wet and get sick!

Hongjoong stopped his son just in time and picked him up.

"But papa, the poodle!" His whined, kicking Hongjoong's hip slightly.

"You're not wearing your water boots, little sir and you're not about to wet your feet. We don't want you catching a cold, right?"

Mingi pouted as he shook his head. Hongjoong went around the poodle and could hear Mingi whisper his goodbyes with the saddest tone Hongjoong had ever heard on him.

Hongjoong leaned forward to put Mingi back on the ground but the boy screamed, clinging to his neck and waist.

"No! Papa take Minigi to school like this! Minigi will cry so much!"

Hongjoong chuckled but kept walking "you're one little clingy monster, did you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I will eat you, papa!"

Mingi took Hongjoong's head and pretended to bite it, making exaggerated chewing noises.

"Hey, don't take bites off my head! People will find me weird!" He grabbed Mingi's arm and bit slightly "now I ate your arm"

"Oh, no! Papa big monster!"

They continued to play like that until they passed the pet shop, you could see little puppies running around from outside.

Mingi's nose was touching the glass and he giggled sometimes when a puppy would try to run and fall on its face.

He looked so damn happy, maybe Hongjoong should just let him have a puppy.

Hongjoong saw how often puppies pooped and would just shake his head. Nope, no cute little monsters for Mingi.

He could have them when he really could take the responsibility.

"Come on, we have twenty minutes to get to school"

Mingi whined but took his hand, eyes glued to the puppies until he just couldn't see them anymore.

It wasn't long until they were outside Mingi's school.

It was early, so not many parents were there with their kids.

Judging by the way that man across from him was glaring at him, that was Park Wooyoung's dad.

Hongjoong glared back. He didn't fucking care if that man was the most handsome man he had ever seen, he had been trash talking his Minigi so he was basically dead to Hongjoong.

"Papa, I think I have to pee" said Mingi, tugging slightly on Hongjoong's jacket "papa!"

Hongjoong took Mingi's hand and walked right past that man, not sparing him a glance.

"Papa, are you mad? Did I do something?" asked Mingi as they walked through the school's hallway.

Hongjoong smiled down at his son and shook his head "of course you didn't, Minigi. I'm not mad, I promise"

Mingi just hummed and told Hongjoong to wait for him outside. He could do his business alone and without making a mess.

Hongjoong would like to believe it, but he knew his son.

He still waited outside.

Hongjoong saw Yeosang get out of a room. The teacher walked towards him, seemingly in a rush.

"Oh, Kim Hongjoong, it's so good to see you. Park Seonghwa called me last night and told me what happened- you are aware of what Mingi did, right?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm aware of what _his_ kid did"

Yeosang let out a tired sigh "we tried to make Wooyoung stop calling your son names, we thought we could handle it rather than calling both of you here. I apologize, I should have told you about this sooner"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can solve this. I've got the feeling that Park Wooyoung's dad doesn't know about his son's doings, maybe he will talk with Wooyoung and we will be able to forget about this"

"Hopefully, yes."

Mingi got out of the bathroom and immediately beamed at Yeosang.

"Good morning, teacher Kang!"

"Good morning, Mingi"

Kids were starting to come and Yeosang guided them into the classroom. Hongjoong helped Mingi take off his jacket, gloves, his scarf and the beanie.

"Remember to be a good boy today, alright?" He whispered, kneeling in front of his son "I love you. See you later, okay?"

Mingi nodded repeatedly and gave him a short hug "I love you too, papa. I will make you a pretty drawing today"

"I can't wait to see it" he kissed Mingi's cheek and let him go "okay, go to your desk"

"Bye, papa!"

He waved Mingi goodbye and got out of the classroom. It was full of moms warning their kids to be good or they'd kick their tiny asses.

Moms were scary.

Many moms were looking at Park Wooyoung's dad, too. He was in a corner, kneeling in front of his son and talking to him.

The boy was scrawny and had a weird undercut. That must have been because of the bubblegum Mingi put in his head. He kissed Wooyoung's cheek and went out.

Hongjoong pretended that he wasn't staring.

The man leaned on the wall and both of them waited for Yeosang outside.

Hongjoong distracted himself reading the papers that were on the wall. Apparently, the kids had to wear costumes of something they liked and do their best to explain why they had choose that costume.

It was due next week.

Great. So fucking great.

"Okay, uh- please follow me to the next room. It's empty and I'm sure we'll be comfortable there"

Hongjoong did and the dude did, too. He looked like that hardass boss everyone hated. Or maybe he was trying to look intimidating.

Hongjoong could play that game, too.

"Excuse me, will this take too long?" The man asked, quietly.

"Hopefully, no" smiled Yeosang.

Hongjoong liked him, he was really patient and the only teacher that could tolerate Mingi being the loud little monster that he was.

They got into the room and the three of them sat in front of a desk. Hongjoong and the other parent on one side and Yeosang on the other.

"Hongjoong, Mingi got bubblegum stuck in Wooyoung's hair. Please make sure he doesn't come to school with something like bubblegum ever again"

Hongjoong nodded once. He did bought bubblegum and gave one extra to his son, because he could never say no to Mingi.

"Seonghwa, I am really sorry to tell you this but Wooyoung has been bullying Mingi. He calls him names and laughs at him sometimes-"

"And he tells other kids to not to play with him"

Yeosang frowned as his eyes focused on Hongjoong again "I wasn't aware of that? Did Mingi tell you?"

"Yes. Actually, I think it's what is affecting him the most. He told me he called him dumb but started crying when he told me about his friends, that don't play with him anymore because of Wooyoung"

"I'm sure Seonghwa didn't know about this?"

Seonghwa's mouth was open as he stared at Yeosang.

"This must be a huge misunderstanding. I'm sure Wooyoung would never do something like that"

Yeosang sighed "Hongjoong, you did know about what Mingi did?"

Hongjoong nodded "he told me when we were doing his homework. I scolded him right that second. He could've told you or me or whatever and this reunion would have taken place sooner"

"I apologize, once again, I thought we could handle this. I'm sorry. I think it may be better if we talk this out with the kids. Can you two come this evening to pick them up?"

"Of course" was Hongjoong's answer. He just wanted to get over that mess as soon as possible.

Park Seonghwa, however, doubted for longs seconds before he shook his head "I can't, I'll be busy with work- actually, I have only thirty minutes to solve this so I'll tell you two what I do know; my son is no bully. He's only six years old, I refuse to believe anything that is said against him"

He stood up and before Yeosang could stop him, he was already gone.

"He's an asshole"

Yeosang let out a sigh "don't be mean to him, Hongjoong"

"Shut it. Don't tell me you don't think the same"

"He's a really busy person, Hongjoong. I don't know what he does for a living but he doesn't ever come to this school. It's always a lady bringing Wooyoung and coming to pick him up, she comes to the parents' meetings and talks to me about Wooyoung's grades"

"Maybe that's his mom?"

"No, Wooyoung calls her nanny"

Hongjoong only hummed and both decided that there wasn't a reason for them to stay there any longer.

Yeosang went back to the classroom and Hongjoong just stood outside of it, watching his son through one of the little windows. Hongjoong could barely reach it, but seeing Mingi there; smiling and playing, showing his drawings to one of the teachers, made it all worth it.

He saw Park Wooyoung, too. The kid was drawing something in one of the tables, he was alone and looking like he would die if he didn't get to finish his drawing.

Hongjoong was sure he was a good kid, maybe he was just having some kind of trouble?

Hongjoong sighed and got out of the building. He had a song to finish and many web sites to check if he wanted to find a cheap Spider-Man costume.

-

Hongjoong saw Park Seonghwa again on Friday.

Hongjoong had just explained to Yunho that Mingi had been really excited to go to San's sleepover and had asked him of he would be okay with having his play date in San's apartment.

His giant friend agreed, obviously. He wouldn't miss his play date with Mingi, no matter what.

Then he called San and explained the whole situation to him. How a friend of his had been organizing play dates with Mingi since his son was just three years old and how they were really important for both Mingi and his friend. San agreed to let Yunho stay in his apartment.

Everything was peachy. Calm.

Until he saw Park Seonghwa in the verge of tears, sitting on one of the benches of the little park that was in front of the school.

Before Hongjoong could finish whispering to himself that it was none of his business, he was already making his way towards the man.

"Yo, are you okay?"

Park Seonghwa looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"It's none of your business"

"You're right but I worry about everyone, you know? That's how big my heart is"

Seonghwa snorted at how disinterested Hongjoong managed to sound, even if he was saying something like that.

"Kang called me and told me to come early. It was very important and stuff and I ditched work to be here" he sighed "guess what? My son is, in fact, bullying other kids and I just realized I only go home when he's about to go to bed and i barely have the time to kiss his precious little head before he-"

"You're rambling and uh- you're crying, man"

Hongjoong looked away as Seonghwa dried his face with his sleeves.

"I'm sorry. He told me that what Mingi told you was true and now I'm about to know if he has been really bullying more kids"

Hongjoong nodded in understanding "it's fine. You should probably ditch work more often to spend time with him. You know what they say, maybe he is trying to tell you something with the way he acts"

Seonghwa looked at him defensively, his eyes narrowed "what could he be trying to tell me? He has a mouth for a reason. He could talk to me about-"

"When? You just said you're never home"

Seonghwa snapped his pretty mouth shut and looked down to the ground.

"Maybe he misses you, you know? Kids aren't that complicated" he went and sat next to Seonghwa.

"They're like flowers- and this may sound really corny and bad but it's what my mom used to tell me. They're like flowers because they need someone to take care of them as they grow up, they need a little bit of love and- obviously, food and water and a cookie here and there, they need guidance and someone to talk to them but also be there to listen and watch them"

Seonghwa sniffled, trying to dry the new tears in his cheeks and snorted "that was awful"

"So awful that it made you cry, right?"

The bell of the school rang loudly, indicating that the kids were about to get out and Hongjoong jumped to his feet. He was excited to tell Mingi that he would be able to play with his two favorite hyungs.

"Anyway, you don't have to listen to me. Just do whatever you think is better. Bye."

Hongjoong started to walk away but a hand on his wrist made him stop and look back with a frown.

"Thank you, uh- for the uh- talk?"

"You're very welcome, man"

He smiled at the other and crossed the street, going into the school's building, impatient to see his son.

He stood outside of the classroom along with all the other parents, waiting for the moment he saw his Minigi run out like a rabid bunny.

Mingi finally got out, holding sheets of paper in one hand and a little...something made of clay.

It kind of looked like a dog but also like a monster.

"Papa! Look, I made you so many drawings and a statue of a puppy!" 

Oh, so it was a puppy.

Hongjoong knelt in front of his son and took the drawings from his hands. Some of them had Yunho, some had San and some even had Yeosang.

The only constant was a smudged, brown, four legged thingy and Hongjoong.

Hongjoong's heart wanted to melt at how adorable Mingi's drawings were. He thought that he could definitely keep them around to give him a little push when he was at the studio thinking he was the worst producer of all time.

"They're all so good, Minigi! I'm so proud of you" he said, smooching Mingi's face "thank you, I will keep them safe"

"And this is the puppy I want" said Mingi raising the little monster up to Hongjoong's face, smiling proudly "I want it to be exactly like this"

Hongjoong told himself to smile through the pain, that Mingi would sooner or later realize that dogs couldn't possibly be like that.

"Okay, baby- it'll be the prettiest dog alive!"

"Right, papa? It's going to be so pretty!" Mingi leaned forward to whisper "I need to poop, papa. Violently."

Hongjoong hissed and took Mingi's hand. They ran to the bathroom and Hongjoong helped Mingi take off a great lot of clothes so he would be more comfortable while doing his business.

He waited outside, only getting in when Mingi told him he was done, like thirty minutes later.

The bathroom smelt like someone had been murdered, their body left there to rot.

"Minigi, what did they feed you today?"

Mingi hummed as he played with the soap in his hands "today we had little salty worms, they had ketchup and carrots and meat. They were delicious! We also ate an apple and orange juice!"

"Oh, that's great- wait, salty worms-!? Oh, you mean noodles!"

"Noodles! Yes! I forgot the name!"

They got out when Mingi was done washing his hands and found Seonghwa talking with Yeosang outside the classroom.

Wooyoung looked like he had been crying a lot, he was hugging Seonghwa's leg.

Poor kid. He looked so sad. Hongjoong hoped Seonghwa would talk to him about whatever issue they had going on.

"Oh, I'm glad you're still here" said Seonghwa and gently pushed Wooyoung towards them "what do we say now, Wooyoung?"

The little boy played with his fingers for a few seconds and finally looked up at Mingi.

"I'm sorry for calling you dumb, you're not dumb...I was just jealous because you always know all the answers! You're really smart! Oh, uh- I'm sorry about telling the boys to not play with you, that was really bad"

Mingi nodded once and pouted "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten bubblegum stuck in your hair...it was really pretty. Papa scolded me for it, so I'll never do it again" he looked at Seonghwa and reached up to take his hand and shake it "I'm sorry, Wooyoung's papa. I swear I'll never do it again"

"His name is Park Seonghwa, he's like...thirty years old? And he's my dad!" Excitedly chimed in Wooyoung, looking up at Seonghwa like he was the most fantastic man alive.

The kid was cute.

"Oh, Park Seonghwa. That's a pretty name! My papa's name is Kim Hongjoong, he's like- what is that number that has a four and a zero?"

Hongjoong gasped, offended "Minigi, no- god, no!"

Even Yeosang was laughing at his Minigi's antics.

God, what would he do without his son, always lighting up the mood.

Hongjoong was a little startled to feel a little hand slipping into his.

"I'm sorry, Kim Hongjoong. I promise I'll try to be Mingi's friend because Mingi's really smart"

Hongjoong smiled and gave Wooyoung's hand a little squeeze "thank you for apologizing, Wooyoung"

"You're welcome, Kim Hongjoong!"

They said goodbye to Yeosang and the four of them walked out of the school in silence.

Well, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were in silence. Their sons were really excitedly explaining to each other what the statues they had done were.

Wooyoung had done a cat, because he wanted one some day.

Mingi had done a dog, because he wanted one someday, too.

Hongjoong chuckled as he stole glances at the two boys.

Hongjoong realized that Seonghwa had to go to the parking lot of the school, while Hongjoong would just walk.

"I'm not thirty, by the way" rushed to say Seonghwa, as Wooyoung was tugging at his sleeve and yelling about wanting to go home "I'm actually twenty five years old. Just thought you should know"

Hongjoong frowned, nodding slowly but ultimately smiled at the other "I'm not fourty, either. I'm twenty five, too!"

Seonghwa smiled, rather shyly and bowed slightly at him, finally following his son.

God.

He was such an adorable and handsome man.

As he watched his son sleep on his chest that night, Yunho and San shamelessly flirting in the living room, Hongjoong's phone vibrated in San's nightstand.

They were texts from an unknown number.

_Hey_   
_It's Park Seonghwa_   
_I hope I'm not bothering you_

No more texts came. Hongjoong still couldn't believe the man was texting him in the middle of the night.

His phone vibrated one more time and Hongjoong's breath got stuck on his throat, his face heating up as he read Seonghwa's text.

_Would you like to have dinner with us sometime?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being here! <3


End file.
